Drunk
by Natsuya801923
Summary: oneshot// takes 5 years later // Utau invites everyone to a party at her house. Kukai brings in the drinks and everyone drinks it. What goes down in the house? "Why the hell is there a fire in here!" / rated T for safety


**Ok, so here's a one-shot I promised to write. And it's my first humor story/one-shot and I'm not exactly the most hilarious person on earth. **

**I got the idea of this one-shot from **_**The Fruits Basket Chatroom Story **_**by **_**CharlieBrownLover21.**_** This idea came from chapter 26 of the story. The story is freaking hilarious by the way. You'll be laughing your butt off in every chapter XD But who has heard of it or read it? Well, I highly recommend it :3**

**I was thinking, "Why not do a one-shot on it? :D" Now there is only **_**one**_** scene (I'm pretty sure) that is kind of like a scene from **_**The Fruits Basket Chatroom Story**_**. The rest are my ideas.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**The first part is really just an introduction :3 **

**CHAPTER 43 SPOILERS!**

**AND BEWARE! This may not be that funny D; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! All rights belong to Peach-Pit.**

**X-x-X**

Five years has past since the incident at Easter. The charas have gone back in their eggs about three years ago. Everything has been going very smoothly for everyone and most of them are in college.

Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko are all 18 years old. Yuiki Yaya is 17 years old. Sanjou Kairi is 16. Souma Kukai is 19. Hoshina—or Tsukiyomi—Utau was 20 years old while her brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is 23.

Their appearances didn't change much. The girls grew a couple of inches and their bodies matured more but that was it. Their personalities are about the same too but the people who put on a façade 5 years ago began opening up a little as the years past.

Amu found out that Nagihiko was actually Nadeshiko and that it was a tradition for boys in the Fujisaki family to act like a female. Amu was stunned at first but she got over it.

Utau has become more famous thanks to Sanjou Yukari's help and Utau's efforts. Right now, she is going to go on many tours.

When Ikuto left and declared to make Amu fall for him, Amu awaited his return. She of course denies liking him but she is anxious to see him again. Ikuto came back two years later. He found his father and has joined his band. Amu was thrilled to see him—she, of course, didn't show it. Unexpectedly, Ikuto kissed Amu on the lips and told her again that he _will_ make her fall for him. But deep down, Amu has liked Ikuto already and he didn't need to make her fall for him because she already fell. _Hard_.

Rima and Nagihiko became an item when they were juniors. This shocked most people, seeing how they always argued every second of the day. But it was predictable at the same time because the way they treat each other is different from how they treat other people.

Utau and Kukai were boyfriend and girlfriend and now they're engaged. Utau thought he should wait but Kukai said no. He wanted them to marry quickly before any guy would take her away from him. Utau blushed at that and accepted his proposal.

Yaya and Kairi just started a relationship. It's quite surprising, considering Yaya is a hyperactive candy lover and Kairi is a composed, intelligent bookroom.

Tadase is still looking for the perfect one. He accepted the fact that Amu chose Ikuto over him and is looking for his significant other.

And as for Amu and Ikuto…they're not exactly in a relationship. It's quite complicated. Amu and Ikuto love each other but Amu is too stubborn to admit it. Ikuto has tried many ways to seduce her and make her fall in love with him—which was unnecessary since Amu already fell for him. But Ikuto knows Amu loves him and vice versa. He just wants to have fun with Amu for a while.

It was now summer vacation for everyone. And Utau had a little surprise party in store for them…

**X-x-X**

"Amu, you're coming to my house tonight."

"Um, why?"

"Because I'm throwing a party and everyone's coming, including you."

"But—"

"No buts."

"I have to do homework!"

"Amu, you have more than _two_ _months_. One day won't kill you."

"But—"

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone you cuddle with a big stuffed kitty cat!"

Amu gasped. "You _wouldn't_."

"Yes I would."

Amu knew she was right. Utau doesn't give empty threats. She sighed. "Fine, you win."

"I always do. Come over at six, okay?"

"Ok, ok. See you."

Amu hung up her phone and slammed her textbook shut. No use doing homework now.

Amu pushed her chair back and stood up. She strolled over to her closet and threw on a red halter top with a black mini skirt and black open-toe heels. She let her hair down with no accessories in it. Then she added some shiny silver bangles to her left wrist and applied a little make-up. Plain and simple. Sexy, too.

She grabbed her keys and called over her shoulder, "Mom, I'm going over to Utau's house! I think I may sleep over too." Amu still lives with her parents. After summer vacation is over, she is going to move into an apartment near the college she applied to.

"Alright, Amu-chan. Have fun!"

Amu shut the door to her house and stepped in her car. She drove for about ten minutes and got out of the car. She looked at the massive house in front of her. The exterior of the house was washed white with a patio. The house was three stories tall (with two floors under the earth) and was pretty wide. It's not as big as a mansion but if she added another section, it could pass as one.

Amu rang the doorbell and the mahogany door opened.

"Yo, Hinamori!"

"Hey, Kukai."

"Aw, c'mon! It's summer! Chillax!"

"Yea, yea, yea…who's here right now?"

"Everyone. You're the last one."

"Great," She mumbled.

"Hurry up already!" Kukai pushed Amu into the house, making her fall flat on her face.

"Stupid Kukai," Amu muttered.

She heard chuckling from above. "Is your face okay?" She looked up and saw her crush.

"Yes, it is, Ikuto," she retorted. She stood up and brushed imaginary dirt from her skirt. When she walked past him, Ikuto whispered, "You look sexy." Amu blushed. "But you shouldn't dress up like that."

"Huh?" Was all Amu could say. She turned around and found Ikuto smirking at her. Amu blushed. _'What does he mean by _that_?'_

"Amu-chi, you slowpoke! We're going to start without you!"

"K-Kay." Amu sat down next to Rima, which is on her right side, and Utau on her left.

"Let's do karaoke!" Yaya suggested.

"Karaoke? In here?"

"I have the program and stuff for it," Utau answered.

'_As expected. She's like rich,' _Amu thought.

Here is where they were sitting. They are all sitting on the floor in the middle of the sofas and the plasma TV. On Amu's right is Rima. Next to her on her right is Nagihiko. Then Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto, Kukai, and lastly, Utau.

"Yaya will go first!" Yaya bounced up and grabbed a microphone. She started singing "Sugar Baby" from the anime _Sailor Moon_. _(A/N: Do not own!) _

And she began singing away.

Amu sweatdropped. "Y-Yaya…"

**-a couple hundred songs later-**

"That's IT!! We're not doing karaoke anymore!!" Utau shouted. Yaya has been singing most of the songs for the past two hours and it was driving Utau nuts. "We're doing something else!"

"Heeh~? Utau-chan is so mean to Yaya." Yaya pouted and sucked on her thumb. An angry vein popped on Utau's head.

"Phew, what a relief!" Kukai said. "Let's do Truth or Dare!" Kukai grabbed a water bottle and dumped the liquid onto Kairi.

"Hey!! Jack, what was _that_ for?!"

"Whoops. My bad. Your clothes were just annoying me. I mean, it's so hot outside and you're wearing a _long _shirt and _long _pants. So isn't the water refreshing?"

"No," Kairi denied.

"Aw, don't be so sour. I even brought an extra set of clothes!" Kukai tossed some shorts and a T-shirt to Kairi.

"Why would you have an extra set of clothes, Kukai??" Amu questioned, raising her brow up.

"I knew Kairi would wear winter clothing so I decided to bring an extra set. Now, Sanjou, go and change!" He made Kairi stand up and slapped his back, making Kairi go up the stairs to change.

"You never change," Nagihiko said.

"That was uncalled for though," Tadase added.

"Kukai, you're not supposed to mess the house up." Utau glared at her fiancé.

"Hai, hai, wifey."

Amu snickered. _'They're like newlyweds even though their wedding isn't for another month.'_

When Kairi finished changing, Kukai remarked, "See? You look so much manlier!" Kairi rolled his eyes.

Kukai placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. "Jack, why don't you spin it?"

"Sure," Kairi replied. He spun it and it landed on…Kukai.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Kairi grinned a mischievous smile. Yaya gasped. "Kairi, that's so creepy!" Kukai felt shivers along his spine. Kairi pushed his glasses up and grinned even wider. "Souma-kun, I dare you to dress up like Hoshina-san. Plus make-up and accessories." Kukai's jaw dropped to the floor.

"No way is he wearing my clothes!" Utau protested.

"He has to. It's a dare."

"Is this for pouring water on your head??" Kukai asked.

Kairi smiled, a sparkly background behind him. "Of course not, _Souma_."

Kukai gasped in fear and cowered behind Utau. Utau sighed and dragged Kukai up. "Kukai, I don't want a wimp to be my husband. Be a man and don't back down from a challenge. If you don't," Utau smiled quite suddenly. "You won't be able to do anything to me until our wedding."

"EEP! I'M GOING!!" Kukai dashed up the stairs to Utau's room. "I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, SANJOU KAIRI!!!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Nice one, Kairi!" Yaya complimented, hugging her boyfriend.

**-10 minutes later-**

Yaya began pounding her fist on the floor and tears came to her eyes. "I never knew you would look so good in a skirt! And who knew you could put on make-up?! This is great!!" Yaya grabbed her cell phone and began snapping away. "I'm sending this to everyone!"

"H-Hey!!"

Amu tried to stifle her laughter. "I-I never knew you could be so c-cute! Ahahaha!!!"

Utau hugged her man, while laughing. "Don't worry, Kukai. Amu's right. You are cute."

"You don't call a guy _cute_, Utau."

Kukai had on a skirt and a midriff top. He had on flip-flops. He smeared some lipstick on his lips and messed up the eye shadow. For accessories, he just put on some bracelets. And just now, Yaya made two pigtails on his head.

Everyone was cracking up at his appearance, even Ikuto.

"This is so stupid!!" Kukai exclaimed, dashing upstairs to take off his outfit.

His friends burst into another fit of giggles.

**-In the middle of Truth or Dare-**

"What the heck is this stuff?"

"It's good just drink it."

"Ok…" Amu took a sip and stopped. "Kukai, this is _wine_!! I'm still underage!"

"It's not like you're going to get drunk. Since this is like a celebration, you're allowed a little."

"No—"

"Just drink, Hinamori!"

**-half an hour later-**

"I think—hic!—I drank—hic!—too much." Amu dropped her empty cup and laid back against the bottom of the couch. (They're sitting on the floor)

"You're drunk only after—hic—a few drinks?"

Everyone had some wine. And they became drunk. Well, except for one. The oldest of the group, Ikuto. He only had a little since he wanted to keep his mind straight.

And then, some of them stood up to go to different parts of the house.

And the craziness starts.

**-10:00 p.m.-**

Yaya was in the kitchen and accidentally knocked over God-knows-what and it started a fire.

"Ooh! So pwetty! So many bright lights!"

Ikuto comes in, who is the only sane guy in the house. "Hey Ya—WHY THE HELL IS THERE A FIRE IN HERE?!?!?!"

"Fiya? What fiya?" Yaya brought her right index finger to her chin and seemed to be in deep thought. She studies the flames with deep scrutiny and a light bulb lit up above her head. "OMG YOU'RE RIGHT!! WE NEED TO PUT IT OUT!!" She puffs her cheeks and then starts to blow crazily at the flames.

"YOU DON'T _BLOW_ OUT A FIRE LIKE THAT!" He seems to be losing his cool. Ikuto grabbed the fire extinguisher and aimed it at the fire. The fire was put out in a flash, much to Yaya's disappointment.

"Aww, the pwetty lights are gone…" Yaya began rummaged through the cabinets—probably to find candy—as if nothing happen.

"Oh God." Ikuto weaved his fingers through his hair, still trying to think of a plan to calm these crazy people down. Everyone is nuts and Ikuto is grateful that he was smart enough to not drink a whole bottle of alcohol. And plus…

"Ikuto-kun!!" He was trying to avoid the insane girl that was being clingy to him.

The blue-haired guy saw a blur of pink before he was tackled to the tile floor.

"Amu?" Said girl brought her head about two inches away from Ikuto's and grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Let's get—hic!—married, Ikuto-kun!!"

'_ASDFLKJLKDH!!!!!!' _Was what he was thinking right now. His mouth was wide open. _'Wouldn't couples normally say 'I love you' before getting married??'_

Amu peered into his mouth and said, "Your teeth are really white, Ikuto-kun!!" Without waiting for an answer she stood up and pulled Ikuto up—well, more like Ikuto standing up by himself.

"Marry?!?! Are you serious??" he asked incredulously while being dragged by Amu.

"Of course!" She spun around and faced Ikuto. Tears were beginning to form and she started to sob. "Does Ikuto-kun not want to marry Amu?"

"N-No, of course not!" he quickly replied, frantic that Amu might start bawling her eyes out. Her tears vanished in an instant. She was beaming at him.

"Yay! I want us—hic!—to marry too! You know—hic!—why?" Before he could answer, Amu said, "Because I love you!!" She jumped on Ikuto, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She crashed her lips to his and then tangled her fingers in his silky blue tresses. Ikuto slowly snaked his arms around her waist hesitantly.

'_HOLY ASLKDJHFKKJHDA!!!! She said she loves me. _Loves _me. And she kissed me. She freakin' kissed me!! I must be dreaming.' _Ikuto has kissed Amu twice before (with Amu's face as red as a tomato and yelling at Ikuto for doing that) but this was the first time she initiated the lip lock.

But Ikuto feels guilty for taking advantage of the situation. Amu's drunk and she probably doesn't even know what she's saying or doing. That's why Ikuto's avoiding her. He doesn't want Amu to do something to him that she'll regret later.

Amu's bit Ikuto's lower lip, begging for entrance. He granted access and her tongue swirled around his mouth.

'_Must…not…take…advantage…!'_

"Ikuto-kun," she said, after separating their lips for air. She jumped down and led him to the living room. "Let's hurry and—hic!—get married!"

Ikuto was in complete shock. He was very tempted to slap himself in the face to see if this was reality or just a dream.

"Kukai, c'mere!"

"Busy!" And indeed he was. He was busy making out with Utau and was beginning to strip.

"Kuuuuukai!!" Amu whined. "If you don't—hic!—I'm gonna tell everyone you dressed up—hic!—like a maid just last week!!"

Ikuto sweatdropped. "You just shouted it, Amu."

Kukai pulled away reluctantly. He apparently wasn't paying attention to what she said earlier.

"Hinamori—hic—since when did you have three heads?"

"Since the day—hic!—dinosaurs lived with humans. Now when did—hic!—you have _five_ heads?"

"Oh, that makes sense. And—hic—I just found out when you said that."

Ikuto slapped his forehead. _'These two are _so_ drunk.'_

"Now get your ass here and marry me and Ikuto-koi!" Ikuto felt strangely happy when Amu added that honorific to his name. He always wanted them together and for her to call him "Ikuto-koi."

"No!! Utau and Kukai needs to be wed first!" Utau argued in third person.

"Don't worry Utau, we'll have—hic—our wedding next month. We'll have—hic—a nicer one."

"Hey! Getting married in—hic!—a house is much better!" disagreed Amu.

"Oh my god," Ikuto whispered. "Amu has gone completely insane." He said that because he knew how Amu fantasizes about her perfect wedding quite often: a big church, an ideal summer day with a light breeze and the temperature not scorching, no mistakes from the people who sets the place up, a beautiful ring, a perfect kiss, and of course, a stunning, white wedding dress. It was every girl's dream. Amu was no exception.

And now, their supposed "wedding" was going to be held in the living room of Utau's three-story beautiful house, the priest was Kukai, there were no rings, and no gown. Nope. Ikuto was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with Amu in a skirt and a halter top. What a _wonderful _wedding.

"Wait!" Amu cried all of a sudden. She glanced around the room and grabbed Rima and Tadase. Rima was doing Bala-Balance and Tadase was in his "prince" mode.

"Tadase-kun—hic!—you're Ikuto's best man! Rima, you're—hic!—my maid of honor!"

"Of course I am! A king deserves only the best!" He then opened his mouth and laughed his maniacal laughter.

"Course I am. I'm your best friend!! Now let's get this party started!!" Rima yelled, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Amu-chan, what 'bout me?" Nagihiko asked, his cheeks red from drinking too much, although he drank twice as less as Amu.

"Hmm…" Amu pondered over the question. "You can be the flower boy!!"

"Yay!" Nagihiko began skipping around the room and repeating "Yay!" over and over again. After calming down somewhat—not really in Ikuto's opinion—he grabbed a bowl and filled it with whatever he found on the floor.

"Yaya, Utau, Kairi, grab a tape recorder or cell phone, I don't care what, and start recording our…er, wedding." Ikuto knew Amu won't remember what happened tonight when morning came and she won't even believe Ikuto so he decided to create some evidence. Utau grabbed a camera. Yaya got her cell phone, and Kairi…well, he collapsed onto a couch.

Kukai cleared his throat and opened a picture book that was upside down. "Do you, Hinamori Amu—hic—take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your sexy cat?"

'_WTF?!?! CAT??'_

"Hell yea!" Amu answered. Ikuto sweatdropped once again. _'You're supposed to say 'I do.' Not 'Hell yea!''_

"Ow!" Ikuto rubbed his head and saw an empty water bottle on the floor next to his foot. He found Nagihiko throwing various stuff around the room. Wrappers, bottle caps, popcorn, you name it. _'He's supposed to be throwing _flower petals _not whatever is on the floor!'_

"And Tsukiyomi Ikuto—hic—do you take Hinamori Amu to be your shawty?"

"What the—shawty??"

"Ok, you two are now officially—hic—married!" Ikuto's jaw fell to the floor. "Now make-out and—hic—make some babies at your—hic—honeymoon!"

"Ok!" Amu smiled.

"We're not even married," Ikuto muttered, but he wanted them to be for real in the future.

"Let's go, Ikuto-koi!"

"Eh? Where?"

"To our—hic!—honeymoon, of course!" She dashed—more like wobbled—up the stairs and into Utau's guest room.

"Amu, we're spending it _here_?"

"Where else?" She suddenly pushed Ikuto onto the bed and crawled on top of him. She started to lift his shirt up but Ikuto stopped her with his hands.

"Amu, you can't be serious. You're drunk right now, so…" He shut his mouth once he saw Amu's expression.

"I've never been—hic!—more serious in my life." It wasn't a smile nor a frown. Her lips were set in a straight light. Ikuto was starting to doubt if Amu really _is_ under the influence.

"Amu…"

"I've always wanted to—hic!—dress you up as a cat!"

"…WHAT?!?!"

**-the next morning-**

Amu woke up to a throbbing pain in her head.

"Ow, my head hurts so much…" She looked to her left and screamed. She looked down at herself and screamed some more. But she stopped because she was making her head hurt even more.

"Why are you so noisy? Go back to sleep…" Amu turned to said voice and an angry vein popped on her forehead.

"Why the hell are you sleeping next to me? And you're only wearing boxers!" she whispered loudly, trying to not increase the pain in her temple. "And why am I only in a _bra_ and skirt?? We didn't have…_it_, did we??" Amu laid her head back because the pain was too much.

"Who knows? Shouldn't you remember whether we had sex or not at our honeymoon?"

Amu propped herself up at hearing this but failed. "H-H-Honeymoon?!?!"

"Yep. We're married, Amu-koi." He opened one eye and smirked at her.

"B-But that's impossible!"

"Oh, really?" Ikuto got up from the bed and started to go out the door of the guest room they were in.

"Wear some clothes, idiot!" But Ikuto ignored her.

After a few minutes, he returned and in his hands were Yaya's cell phone and Utau's camera. He tossed the two items onto the bed.

"Well, Yaya didn't even turn press the "record" button or something so she didn't record it. Utau did but she must have dropped it because the second half of the video was recorded from the view of the floor.

Amu snatched the camera and watched the video. Her face paled with her mouth in a big "O". She brushed her hair and lay back down on the mattress.

"T-This—How—" Amu was in shock. She got high last night, kissed Ikuto, confessed to him, married him, and they are now in a honeymoon. Her head can only take so much. _'How in the world did I do so much in one night?!?!'_

"You were drunk. And now you're experiencing a hangover."

"I could figure out that much!"

Ikuto then went above Amu, using his hands to support his body from falling on top of her. "You were literally seducing me."

"N-No, I wa—"

"And you were so tempting last night…" Ikuto rubbed his nose back and forth on Amu's neck. "And now, too."

"I-Iku—"

"Since our honeymoon isn't done…why not make some sexy babies right now, Amu-koi?" Ikuto grinned and squeezed her breast.

"WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YOU FRICKIN' PERVERTED CAT BOY!!!!"

**-the rest of the day-**

Everyone lay in their beds, trying to recover from their hangover by sleeping for the remainder of the day. Utau and Kukai were in their bedrooms with barely any clothing on; Rima and Nagihiko were in their clothing from last night and sleeping on the couch in each other's arms, Yaya was on top of Kairi on the floor of the kitchen (which was a huge mess); Tadase sprawled across the table in the living room; and as for Amu and Ikuto…

Let's just say Amu promises herself to never get drunk like that again.

And Ikuto swears to make Amu high again in the near future.

**-the end-**

**Bah, I got lazy at the end and during the truth or dare and karaoke…-.-"**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my phail 8D**

**READ READ READ!!!:**

**I'm going to go update "Save Me", "With You", and "Unexpected Love" at the same time. I finished a chapter of "Save Me" and is now writing chapter 7 for "With You". I'm having writer's block on "Unexpected Love". The reason why I'm updating it (some of you might know) is because I plan to finish "Crossing Paths" before updating any of my other stories. And I'm going to take a short break. I already did these past two weeks (I was reading manga XD) but I need another one xP At first, I was planning to update all my stories on the 7****th**** but some things happened so I couldn't. Look under my rant section on my profile to see more info.**

**Please review~!!! :D **


End file.
